


Zork

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Sex, Dragons, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non tutti i videogiochi sono quel che sembrano.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: YU-GI-OH! Yami Bakura/Yami Marik LacrimeWarning: omegaverse; Fantasy!au; Zorc!Bakura, dragon cock, half dragon/half demon Bakura.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Series: Ruggenti draghi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031681





	Zork

Zork

La luce del tramonto illuminava la strada di riflessi colore sangue e si rifletteva sui gioielli di Marik e sulle parti cromate della sua Harley. Parcheggiò la moto dentro un capanno e si diresse nella baracca in cui abitava.

“Il furto è andato alla grande. Ho venduto praticamente tutto, tranne quel gioco che nessuno conosceva. Devo farlo vedere da un esperto” pensò, entrando in casa da una porta sul retro con la zanzariera.

Percorse la casa, dove camminavano dei grossi scarafaggi, in stanza si sfilò le scarpe e si sedette il pavimento e guardò l’oggetto che aveva tratto dalla tasca.

‘Zork’ lesse il nome sulla cartuccia e la provò in alcune vecchie console finché non trovò una che la leggeva, facendole proiettare le immagini su una vecchia televisione a tubo catodico.

Il logo del gioco riportava il nome in massicce lettere in oro, con un occhio dentro la o. A cui seguiva un platform i cui un omino doveva saltare da una grossa carta ad un’altra prima che cadesse o ne uscisse un mostro.

Marik giocava annoiato nuovamente seduto sul pavimento. “Funziona. Posso toglierlo. Anche se non valesse molo, il resto della merce mi ha già ricompensato” pensò, sbadigliando.

Sullo schermo avevano iniziato ad apparire dei piccoli borghi colorati.

Marik iniziò a sentirsi accaldato e si sfilò la maglia, rimanendo a petto nudo. Andò per sfilare la cartuccia e saltò all’indietro perché prese la scossa.

Dallo schermo alle spalle del l’articolo, scivolò fuori un gigantesco demone umanoide e l’omino prese l’aspetto di Marik, prima che lo schermo si oscurasse.

«Io sono Bakura e adesso tu sei mio» risuonò il ruggito di un drago.

Marik si voltò di colpo, facendo ondeggiare i disordinati capelli grigi, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita.

Il demone gli spiegò: «Iniziando a giocare questo gioco hai venduto la tua anima. Sai cosa succede in questo mondo a chi la perde?».

“Cazzo, non ho nessuna intenzione diventare un omega” pensò il padrone i casa, sudando copiosamente e tremando. Estrasse un coltellino a scatto dalla sua tasca e partì all’attacco.

«Io sono un demone alpha. Come avrai capito dall’odore rispose pacato l’altro. Il coltellino gli era affondato nella carne, generando un filtro di sangue ragguardevole. Non potrai fare finta di nulla ancora a lungo. Ora che sei un mezzo demone, ne sentì eccome il richiamo» gli venne intanto fornita la spiegazione.

Marik affondò impietosamente l’arma, ma l’altro lo ignorava, lasciando che il sangue scorresse a fiotti. Le gambe gli cedettero e si ritrovò a gemere desideroso.

Il pugnale era caduto a terra con un tintinnio della lama.

Marik cercò di rialzarsi, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva più: le pupille dilatate e le iridi color ametista liquide, la pelle sudata e i glutei alzati e tremanti. Umido ed eccitato, fu scosso da tremiti epilettici.

Sotto lo sguardo attento del demone, si spogliò, rimanendo in quella posizione, con le mani e le ginocchia sporche a furia di essere affondate nel sangue che indossava il pavimento.

Il demone si spogliò, mostrando il suo membro: la testa di un drago dal lungo collo.

Marik spalancò le gambe, il suo corpo teso era in attesa. I suoi glutei gocciolavano umori.

La testa del drago si fece spazio dentro di lui spingendo e mordendo. Marik ululava di dolore, mentre calde lacrime solcavano il suo viso mentre veniva brutalmente posseduto.

Bakura si eccitò a vederle cadere e lo tenne fermo per i fianchi, arrivata a destinazione la parte finale del suo membro iniziò a muovere la lingua, usandola per toccare i punti più sensibili.

Marik sanguinava, ma il dolore si era trasformato in un piacere innaturale, mette delle corna crescevano sul suo capo.

Bakura si stese sulla sua schiena, dando dei colpi secchi di bacino e gli leccò le guance umide e salate.

Il suo viso aguzzo era in buona parte coperto dai suoi spigolosi capelli bianchi. La sua pelle era chiarissima, al contrario delle parti demoniache che erano nere; possedeva sei paia di corna.

Marik riusciva ad articolare solo urla, l’odore del sangue non faceva che accrescere l’innaturale voluttà.

Bakura, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere, spalancò le ali membranose da pipistrello e venne, il suo sperma era un liquido nero che invase la vittima.

Marik scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente, col viso deformato da lussuria e follia.

“Sarà mio diletto essere sul e sbranare insieme a lui le nostre vittime. Ora siamo compagni” pensò, venendo a sua volta.


End file.
